Hoody Pet (Furby Fake)
Hoody Pet'' ''is a 1998 Furby fake. Appearance & Functions These plush toys have an oversized beak with two beady eyes, a very stout, round body, and two short ears. They also can have a patch of white near their eyes which is supposed to resemble a Furby's face plate. They have feet made from felt, and a cord attached behind them which can be pulled, causing them to vibrate and move around. Other variations Some Hoody Pet's are known to come with other variations, including slight ones, but it is not known if these variations have any names, which is why each variation is listed below. Variations of Hoody Pet that aren't listed on this page are Groovey and Furdy. A Furby fake called Shaking Furly Pet is known to exist, but it's not known which of Hoody Pet's variations have this name. Version 1 This version may either have keychains, a loop of thread attached to the top of their heads, or just a beak which appears to be a piece of fabric sewn onto the toy itself. The eyes may be smaller and with more space between them on its face. 849d50f46d2579ca499c84dec9711117 tn.jpg 874169310_1684318.gif hoood.jpg|An Owl Furby and a Hoody Pet 9d2bebefa051bec912f2c6300c020754 tn.jpg s-l1600 (30).jpg Babies.jpg 7a04fa58c5bea80189f55bd5222644b6.jpg Tumblr p9kpdeP4mT1wpn3awo1 500.jpg Beady eyes...jpg Hoody Pet (Furby fake).gif P6.jpg S-l1600 (26).jpg black and white keychain fake.jpg|A variation of Hoody Pet next to a gray Baby Loobie hoody variant.JPG orange hoody.PNG Version 2 This version of Hoody Pet may have its eyes, and what looks like shape of a Furby's IR sensor embroidered on completely. The bois.png Version 3 This version may have brown, blue, white or purple rings around their eyes. It may come with or without a keychain on its head. The color of its face and feet may vary, and it may come with a black bead attached to its pullstring. 84314592.jpg black keychain fakie.jpeg 0042916ec38534e2012b7ce1cc2dbdd5 orig.jpg 46428f7ea05d5e8e4f23fecf7113541b orig.jpg egg pet.jpg Uew813476389781.PNG Sunny Yellow Hoody Pet.jpg yellow mane hoody.jpg yellow base.jpg Version 4 This version of Hoody Pet has fabric eyelids on its eyes, and its eyes are only known to be brown. This version was imported by PMS in the U.K. hoody pet eyelids.PNG Version 5 This version of Hoody Pet has blue eyes, a darker shade of pink for its inner ears, and fluffier ears. It is only known to have been sold in France and come in white or gray. It also appears to have LED lights in its eyes with a keychain attached to its head. 460e048cfed1b621a1e99432c6e56b88336a62b7.jpg gray pullstring fake.jpg white pullstring fake.jpg Version 6 This version of Hoody Pet appears to be a bit larger than version three of Hoody Pet, and it talks. It is not known what its voice sounds like, however, it is possible this version of Hoody Pet sounds like Furdy. Talking hoody pet thing.jpg Gallery hoody4.jpg i486262523.png i486268375.png mini_furby_collectibles_1518928317_2cd2a1c9.jpg|a Hoody Pet between two other unnamed fake Furby's that look similar to Hairy Baby Gray pet.jpg Multi colored pet.jpg Videos My Furby Fake Requested by Furby Dude Category:Furby Fakes Category:1998 Furby Fakes